plastic_memoriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12: Filling Up with Memories
"Filling Up with Memories"' '(想い出が埋まってく, Omoide ga Umatteku) is the twelfth episode of the Plastic Memories anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2015. Blurb Isla knows that she cannot free herself from the inevitable. At night, she breaks down into tears, wondering whether she still exists or not. Both she and Tsukasa put on a brave front during the day, and their co-workers at Terminal Service One shower them with gifts that they can enjoy together – movie tickets, dining tickets, and the like. Deciding to take their co-workers up on their kind offers, Tsukasa and Isla make plans to take the day off from work and go out, but they have other ideas on how to spend quality time together. Characters Plot Isla is sleeping on her charging station as tears roll down her face. She wakes up in shock and walks up to Tsukasa, who is asleep upstairs. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she tells him that she does not want to be alone before running to him and jumping on his bed. Tsukasa hugs her, assuring her that she is still alive and that he will never leave her, no matter what. In the morning, Tsukasa and Isla are at the dining table, ready to eat breakfast that Tsukasa prepared for the both of them. They joke around, and as Tsukasa is about to say something important, he decides to cut himself off. With a sad, awkward silence between them, Tsukasa asks Isla how the food tastes instead, which she replies to by raising her fingers in an “OK” pose. As they are clocking in at the Terminal Service One office, Tsukasa and Isla are approached by Zack and Michiru. Zack hands over two movie tickets to Tsukasa, telling him how he looks like he wishes he could go out and see one. Surprised at the gesture, Tsukasa tells him how the gift seems to have come out of nowhere, and Zack tells him that it was Michiru’s gift, after all, much to her embarrassment. Michiru tries to brush it off by coming up with alibis as to how she got the two tickets, and Tsukasa thanks her for her kindness. The other employees in the office chime in and give gifts to the couple, with Ren offering resort hotel catalogs, and Constance giving them complimentary tickets to a fine dining restaurant along with clothes that fit the restaurant’s dress code. Sherry gives them tickets to a dinner show with some merchandise, and Yasutaka offers his car keys for Tsukasa to use, telling him that it has an autopilot function after learning that he does not have a license to use. Takao, in talking about how little money he earns, offers them a discount coupon to a cafe. With too many gifts for them to even hold on to properly, Tsukasa and Isla decide to take the day off the following day and go out. At the mall, Tsukasa and Isla head to the cinema to watch the romantic movie that Michiru got them tickets to. While watching, Isla’s eyes light up and she blushes at the scene on the screen. After the movie, Tsukasa and Isla sit on a bench at the park on the mall’s top floor, and he asks her how she enjoyed her first movie. She tells him that her heart is still pounding, and he recalls how she held his hand midway through the movie. Isla blushes, telling Tsukasa that she only did so because she is afraid of losing him in the dark. Isla tells Tsukasa that she wants to try the thing she saw the couple in the movie do, and asks him to place his head on her lap. Initially shocked and hesitant, Tsukasa gives in, and they both blush, with Tsukasa commenting on how embarrassing what they are doing is. Isla acts as if she encountered an error in hearing what her boyfriend said, which makes the two of them laugh. With the sun on its way to setting in the sky, Isla tells Tsukasa how afraid she has been of going to sleep lately, fearing that she will no longer be able to wake up to see him. She tells him that he is amazing, as all of her fears seemingly fade away when she is with him. Holding her face, Tsukasa tells her that she can always count on him. Tsukasa asks Isla what she wants to do the next morning, and she tells him that she is alright with going out again, if that is what he would like. Tsukasa points out how it seems like Isla’s face contradicts her, and she tells him that taking too many days off might make her body deteriorate, which will be bad for when her last day comes. Tsukasa is rendered speechless by this, and Isla falsely assures him that such a day would never come, anyway. Tsukasa taps the spot on the bench beside him, and as Isla sits down, he places his head on her lap, telling her that they can continue living as they did in the past, with special days like the one they just shared every now and then. At the Unit Testing Room, Eru and Tsukasa watch Isla training on the screen, and Mikijiro points out that nothing stands out in terms of her data. After Isla’s session, Michiru and Zack make their way to the facility after having run late from work. As Zack leaves to change, Michiru sees Isla’s data on the screen, and is surprised that the Giftia came in to train again on her day off. Mikijiro tells them that it is rather pointless for Isla to keep training, and Eru comments how seeing Tsukasa and Isla makes her want to cry. The following day, Kazuki calls Tsukasa to the conference room. As he is asking her for their next assignment, she hands him a folder, and Tsukasa is taken aback at its contents. Kazuki tells him that it is Isla’s retrieval agreement form, and that she is counting on him, as he is the person responsible for signing it. Outside the room, Isla is shown to have overheard the conversation. Isla brings Tsukasa to the garden she has been taking care of, and teaches him about how to care for the herbs as well as the optimal harvest time for each. Tsukasa finds it adorable how much Isla knows about herbs, and she tells him that she started the garden because she had plenty of time on her hands in the past. She then shows Tsukasa several books and magazines about herbs, and trains him in the art of pouring tea. At night, she trains yet again at the Unit Testing Room. The next morning, Tsukasa serves Michiru tea, and while she found the tea delicious, the thought of being served by Tsukasa gets on her nerves. Enraged, she asks him why she is not spending the time off with Isla, telling him that nobody will complain even if they do not come in to work. He tells her that they cannot fail to show up all of a sudden, and that he and Isla agreed to carry on as usual. Michiru accepts defeat, and Isla thanks her for understanding. As Tsukasa turns around to get back to work, Michiru sees the sadness he is trying to hide in his eyes. At their dorm room, Tsukasa approaches Isla on her charging station and shows her the folder that Kazuki gave him as he falls to his knees. Isla tells him that she wants Tsukasa to sign it, and he tells her that at times, he wonders what would happen if they just ran off together someplace faraway. Isla gets on her knees and hugs Tsukasa, telling him that she sees that she is causing him pain. Resolved to show Isla otherwise, Tsukasa gets up, and biting his teeth, he signs the agreement form as Isla hugs him from behind. In the middle of the night, Tsukasa and Isla are in their pajamas, sitting on the stairs in their dorm room. They talk about their upcoming retrieval assignment, one last before Isla herself is retrieved. With everyone seemingly busy at Terminal Service One in the morning, Tsukasa and Isla head off to their retrieval target. After they leave, Michiru is shown coming out of a room, asking everyone to “get started” on something. At the Horizon residence, people have gathered to see Sarah off. Before terminating her program, Isla whispers something in Sarah’s ear, and she replies by saying “you too”. After delivering the Giftia to the SAI Corporation warehouse, Tsukasa receives a call from Michiru, asking them to come back to the office for a wrap party if they feel like attending one, and the two agree on going. Back at the office, everyone is already eating and having fun in the conference room as Tsukasa and Isla walk in. Kazuki arrives with two more bottles of wine, even though Takao and Yasutaka are already heavily drunk. Ren tells the couple that they moved their schedules up to make sure that they would be free for the celebration, with Constance adding that they had to go full tilt for a week due to it, and Takao having to humble himself before Mr. Godou to ask for his permission to host a party at the office. Eru hands Tsukasa and Isla orange juice, and Kazuki officially begins the program by thanking Isla for all of her hard work through the years. They all share a toast before partying the night away. They eat pizza, gulp down drinks, show off each other’s talents, have a karaoke session, and plenty more. Michiru tells Tsukasa that she did not think that the two would come back to the office, and Zack interrupts by revealing that Michiru suggested to throw the party for Isla’s send-off. With the two still in conversation, Isla looks at them and smiles. After the party, Tsukasa is carrying an exhausted Isla on his back. She tells him how glad she is to have worked at the Terminal Service department, and how glad she is to have met everybody. She thanks Tsukasa for giving her so many reasons to be happy that she is practically bursting with joy, with too much to even write on her diary. Tsukasa then asks Isla about what she whispered to Sarah. He points out that Isla has done it at the end of every retrieval, without fail, and that it has made him curious since. Isla leans in closer to Tsukasa’s ear, and whispers the words “I hope one day, you’ll be reunited with the person you cherish.” as she and Tsukasa continue walking into the night. Major Events * Tsukasa signs the agreement form for Isla's retrieval * Tsukasa and Isla go on their last retrieval assignment Quotes * "What? Is that Isla's data? Don't tell me she came in again today?" —Michiru * "I'm counting on you, all right? I want you to focus on Isla for the time being." —Kazuki * "Sometimes, the thought crosses my mind. What would happen if we just ran off together, someplace faraway? For you and me to disappear without telling anyone..." —Tsukasa * "We all moved up our schedules a lot to make sure we'd be free tonight." —Ren * "I hope one day, you'll be reunited with the person you cherish." —Isla Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__